Valentine's Date!
by JordanMax
Summary: Ash, Brock and Misty are passing through a cute town and decide to stay for the Valentine's Carnival the next day. Will Ash be brave enough to ask Misty to join him? And Brock has a date too?


**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

**A/N: Hi everyone and Happy Valentine's day. Here's a little fluffy, cliché one-shot. AAML ;)**

**_Valentine's Date !_**

Ash, Misty and Brock were passing through Romantia Town to get to the next city for a gym battle. It turns out the annual Valentine's Day carnival was in town and will be opened tomorrow night, the festival was a pretty big deal there.

Romantia Town was full of townhouse like buildings that reminded you of Shakesperian times. The sidewalks were full of old bricks that added to the vintage feel of the place. The hedges were trimmed to be shaped as hearts and arrows. Valentines Day, as it turns out was the day that town was established. So for the past century they celebrated with a carnival and the people were just so nice as well.

"Wow, a carnival it has heart rides and everything, how romantic!" Misty gushed as she read the advertisement posted on a buildings window.

Brock shared her excitement for the festivities as well, hoping he will have found a date in time for tomorrow which was valentines day.

"Yeah, Ash we should stay here for a couple of days it sounds like fun", Brock told the sixteen year old in a nicer term that the badge could wait.

Surprisingly enough, it did't take much convincing at all. Ash, who matured a lot was happy to agree but for more than one reason. He planned on telling Misty how he felt regardless tomorrow night anyway, so he thought the carnival would make for a really nice place to start.

"Yeah, ok sure. The carnival looks like a lot of fun according to the pictures. They have a bunch of games and rides", Ash said and he smiled when he noticed Misty smiled at this too.

She had fallen hard for the teen and she was anxious because she too wanted to tell him her undeniable feelings, she was just worried if he would reciprocate them or not.

After checking in at the Pokemon Center and getting a room all set for the next few nights the group split up and decided to do a bit of shopping and exploring on their own.

{{{{{{{{{{{

As Brock walked down the main road he heard a cry for help. Rushing down further he seen a young woman about his age getting attacked by a roselia.

"Vulpix use flamethrower on that roselia to make it stop!" Brock ordered the tiny fox as quickly as he could. After a moment the attacking pokemon was down for the count.

"Oh my thank you so very much for saving me. I left my pokemon at home and was unable to defend myself. By the way my name is Valentina. What's your name?"

Brock was stupified. To him she was gorgeous. She was a few inches shorter than him and had light pink hair that cascaded down and past her shoulders. Her eyes were purple with light make-up on. She wore a black dress that had red rose prints on it with red flats. He finally found the courage to speak.

"Hi Valentina. My name is Brock. It was my pleasure to help such a beautiful young women such as yourself"

Blushing,"Oh that is such a nice name for a handsome man"

Brock in turned blushed,"Handsome?" He questioned.

Giggling,"Very. Do you by any chance have a date for tomorrow night? If you don't as a way of repaying you, I would love it if you would accompany me to the festivities tomorrow evening?" Valentina asked shyly

"I would be honored miss. Where would you like me to pick up?"

"My home is the small yellow house over there with the white fence. Come by at eight?"

"I will be there. Bye!"

As Brock walked down the road he couldn't believe his luck. He decided to buy roses before his date tomorrow night.

{{{{{{{{

Misty was inside a small boutique. Her hair having grown out, she wore it down pretty much all the time now. She decided to buy Ash a gift for tomorrow and buy a new outfit. Not knowing Brock had a date she just assumed the three were going together anyway.

She tried on a few dresses and blouses. After countless outfits later decided on a thin strapped red dress. It was fairly short stopping about mid thigh. She also purchased a pair of black peeptoe heels, they were a pair of Christian Laboutin's to be exact.

In the same shope she purchased a nice big bix of chicolated for Ash. It had a big assortment and was in a heart shaped box. She decided that would be the best chiuce since he is always hungry and knew he would totally love it. Satisfied that her shopping trip was sucessful she made her way back to the pokemon center.

{{{{{{{{{{

Ash was also in a store. He was thinking of what he wanted to but Misty.

"I don't know pikachu, do you think she would like it? I mean what if I give this to her and she gets wierded out? Or worse she laughs at me when I tell her how I feel", Ash spoke to pikachu with a worried tone in his voice.

The yellow mouse jumped off his shoulder picking up the necklace. The chain was sterling silver with a heart shaped pendant,"Pika pi. Pikachupi pika pika chu chu !... Ash. Misty will love it and she likes you. It will be ok!"

Ash smiled at his starter

The clerk who was watching the scene also smiled then added,"Son, she sounds important to you. How about I do this, you can engrave the pendant and I'll even wave the price."

Ash's smile brightened, "Really!? Thanks so much."

Ash and and pikachu walked out of the store. The heart shaped pendant necklace was secure in his pocket inside a black velvet box. The engraving he had added to it was "A+M". He knew he was taking a big chance here but, it could all work out in the end.

{{{{{{{{{{{

Back at the pokemon center the three friends were eating dinner together and Brock told them his wonderful news.

"So guys guess what happened to me today,"Brock excited asked

Misty wittily replied,"Well you couldn't have hit on any girls because you weren't handcuffed by Officer Jenny or anything" ending her statement with a cheeky smile.

Ash swallowed the last of his burger,"Um I don't know? What did you do?"

Both Ash and Misty were taking a drink while Brock told them

"I got a date for tomorrow night's celebration!"

The drinks spit out of Ash and Misty's mouth simultaneously. Thus soaking a 'too happy to care' Brock.

"You got a date!"

"She must have been delusional..."

Brock assured the both of them that she was the one the asked him out as a thank you from helping her out earlier. With that the group cleaned up and got ready for bed.

Misty was fast asleep while Ash laid awake thinking of how he was going to do this. Not even realizing Brock was watching him watch Misty and decided to ask him a question.

"You like her huh?"

Looking up at where Brock was all he could do was nod, yes.

Brock hopped at out bed and motioned for Ash to follow as to not wake Misty up. Both of them stood out on the balcony and Ash explained to Brock about the necklace and how he wanted to tell her how he felt and he was afraid.

"Hmm I understand your dilemma. Though, I can't say for sure but, I am pretty possitive she feels the same. I get it your nervous and with good reason. I'll tell you what the necklace is a nice touch but you should give it to her later on. Valentina told me that the night always concludes with a twenty minute firework display. Perfect time to give her your gift! But, I think what you should do is ask her to accompany you tomorrow night. I will be off on my date so it will be just the two of you. Clean yourself up a bit and present her with flowers. Tomorrow morning Ash, ask her."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Yup, ask her if she would like to go with you as a date. For right now there are no 'feelings' exchanged. You both are simply going to be in the carnival alone. You're just going to make it a little more formal. Tell her to be ready by eight and when it is time to go, hand her flowers. She'll love it, I promise Ash"

"OK. I will ask her in the morning."

With that the boys fell asleep awaiting what tomorrow would bring.

{{{{{{{{{{

It was the next morning and Valentines day was finally here. Brock signaled to Ash he was leaving the room and to make his move now that they will be alone.

As took a deep breath to calm himself or otherwise he would definetly chicken out.

"Hey Mist"

"Oh. Hi Ash"

"Hey I um was wondering if you'd like to go to the carnival tonite. You know with me. As in together", Ash was thinking over how dumb he sounded.

Looking at him in surprise Misty replied"Yeah. Sure Ash, I would love too"

"You would? Oh ok cool so um could you be ready by eight?"

"Yeah I can be"

"OK well I'm going out to train for a bit Mist. So I um will see then. Bye"

With that Ash awkwardly rushed out his sentence and Brock pulled him by the hand to have a talk with him.

"Ash, where is that confidence you are always bursting with. Dude, take it easy, she obviously said yes with no problem. Just be cool tonite and I promise you will be fine"

"OK. Yeah I don't know it's just I almost didn't ask her. But, I'm going to go train a bit and then I'll get the flowers and get dressed. See ya!"

Brock shook his head as the sixteen yearold ran out of the center.

{{{{{{{{{{{{

It was nearing the time in which Ash had told her to be ready. She smoothed out her new red dress and had her heels on and applied light make-up and curled her hair. She thought to herself wether or not she was 'over doing it' because even though Ash asked her, she wasn't sure if this was a date... Though things certaintly pointed to it.

Her thoughts were interupted with a knock on the door. Feeling her heart rate speed up immensly, she opened the door and was face to face with a very handsome Ash Ketchum.

He wore slightly different cloths tonite but still kept it casual. He wore black jeans and a red t-shirt was seen underneeth a black shortsleeved colored jacket. On his feet were black and red high tops. The difference was no gloves, no hat and no pikachu. Nope the electric mouse was staying with the other pokemon that night.

She was speechless, to her he just look very very hot.

Ash did a double take when she opened the door for him. His eyes traveled from her besutifuly curled red hair, her blueish/green eyes seemed more intense due to her make-up. His eyes oogled at her dress, he loved it a lot. He thought red was a very nice color on her and he could not figure out why but her heels just made him want to drool even more. His brain was a fried mess.

"Wow, Mist. You look really b-beautiful", Ash managed to remember how to speak. The poor boy had a blush growing on his face and realized, she had one too.

"Oh u-um thank you Ash. Y-you look very handsome tonite"

Ash smiled and handed her a bouqet of blood red roses that were long stemed and tied with pink,purple and red ribbons.

"Misty, these are for you. I um hope you like them?"

Smiling,"I love them Ash thank you, red roses are my favorite actually"

Ash smiled happy that he went with those,"So you all ready for our date?"

"A date huh? Yeah I'm ready. Oh by the way these chocolates are you", Misty winked at the boy playfully. Mentally cheering 'yay!'

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

So far the night was going beautifully they briefly met Valentina, Brock's date. You know to make sure she was real.

Ash bravely held Misty's hand and his confidence grew because she never pulled away.

They played games and Ash actually won her a few pokemon plushies.

They rode on just about every ride they had and the last thing they got on was the ferris wheel, where they were currently in actually.

Both having inner debates on telling him/her how they felt and both decided to speak at one

"Ash I..."

"Misty I..."

Ash smiled,"haha you go first" as he nervously rubbed the back oh his head and realized how sweaty his palms were.

"I had a really great time tonite Ash. I had so much fun and you were awfully sweet but there is something that I need to tell you",Misty started to say as she because to feel nervous.

Ash was alarmed and thought she caught on to his gentleman-like behavior and was going to turn him down.

"I-I really like you Ash"

Utterly surprised the boy smiled and grabbed her hand. In the process Misty wasn't sure what the gesture was going to mean.

"I really like you too Misty. I really ment it too when I said you look beautiful tonite too. To be honest, you always look beautiful, but I totally love that dress on you. It fits you so perfect", Ash smiled at her still holding her hand.

Blushing,"That's very sweet of you, honestly. Plus, I like what your wearing, you look pretty Ketchum", Misty giggled getting her confidence back.

Ash's eyes brows shot up as he blushed harder,"Oh yeah. I actually did get you something else"

"Oh, you didn't have to buy me anything"

Pulling out the velvet box and handing it to Misty. "Here, open it up"

She took it out of his hands and slowly opened and she gasped at what she saw.

"It is so beautiful, Ash. Thanks so much. It's engraved too"

"Yeah, I wanted it to be special. You know"

"Looks like you planned on telling me how you felt and I planned on telling you the same. It really is beautiful and I love that it's heart, would you help me put it on,Ash?"

Taking the necklace from her smaller hands and clasping it on he took another deep breathe on to be cut off by a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So Ash are you my, are we?"

Ash got the hint rather quickly because if she waited she would've already known the answer.

"Misty would you like to my girlfriend. Cos I really wanna be with you. I care about you so much and your just too important to me and I would be so happy if you would"

Misty giggled again,"Of course. I'd love to be. I really liked you for so long now and I always wanted to be with you"

They met eachothers eyes and slowly, though a bit awkwardly they closed there eyes and gave eachother a light kiss, more like a tap. Slightly pulling away and both went in for another one. Just as thus happened, a symbol that the festival was coming to a close, the fireworks went off and not just the ones in the sky either. After a minute they stopped to breathe.

"Wow"

They both said at the same time

{{{{{{{{

Back at the pokemon center Brock was changed and fast asleep. Don't worry Brock got a kiss from Valentina too. They had a great night, it was just Ash and Misty held back talking and just not wanting the night to end.

The new couple strolled into the pokemon center quietly and quickly went to change, after becoming official they already didn't want to be apart

Ash was waiting for his love out on the same balcony just twentyfour hours prior to when Brock advised him. Misty grabbed his hand and they both smiled at eachother.

"Hey Misty"

"Hmm yeah?"

"Happy valentine's day"

Smiling as he drew her in for a hug,"Happy Valentine's day. Mr Pokemon Master"

With that they shared another kiss to end the night

END

Review Please :)


End file.
